yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Flame Swordsman
の |phon = Honō no Kenshi |image = FlameSwordsman-DLG1-EN-C-UE.jpg |attribute = Fire |type = Warrior |type2 = Fusion |atk = 1800 |def = 1600 |level = 5 |number = 45231177 |fm = Flame Manipulator |fm2 = Masaki the Legendary Swordsman |materials = "Flame Manipulator" + "Masaki the Legendary Swordsman" |lore = "Flame Manipulator" + "Masaki the Legendary Swordsman" |frlore = "Manipulateur de Flammes" + "Masaki le Spadassin Légendaire" |delore = "Flammen-Manipulator" + "Masaki, Legendärer Schwertkämpfer" |itlore = Signore delle Fiamme + Masaki lo Spadaccino |ptlore = "Manipulador das Chamas" + "Masaki o Espadachim Lendário" |jplore = 「炎を操る者」＋「伝説の剣豪 ＭＡＳＡＫＩ」 |chlore = 「火焰操縱者」＋「傳說的劍豪 正樹」 |animelore = Normal Monster |rodlore = A swordsman that bears a fiery sword deadly to all dinosaurs. It has the power to wipe out all dinosaurs on the foe's field. |tsclore = A swordsman that bears a fiery sword deadly to all dinosaurs. It has the power to wipe out all dinosaurs on the field. |wc6lore = "Flame Manipulator" + "Masaki the Legendary Swordsman" |en_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-EN100 - R) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-EN003 - SR) Starter Deck: Joey (SDJ-024 - C) |na_sets = Dark Legends (DLG1-EN003 - C) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-003 - SR) |eu_sets = Magic Ruler (MRL-E111) Retro Pack (RP01-EN002) |au_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-A003 - SR) |fr_sets = Deck de Démarrage: Joey (DDJ-F024 - C) Maître des Magies (MDM-F111 - C) Retro Pack (RP01-FR002) |fc_sets = Légende du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus (LDD-C003 - SR) |de_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE100 - R) Retro Pack (RP01-DE002) Spell Ruler (SRL-G111 - C) Starter Deck: Joey (SDJ-G024 - C) |it_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT100 - R) Retro Pack (RP01-IT002) Starter Deck: Joey (MIJ-I024 - C) |pt_sets = Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis (LDB-P003 - SR) Starter Deck: Joey (DIJ-P024 - C) |sp_sets = Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules (LDD-S003 - SR) Retro Pack (RP01-SP002) Starter Deck: Joey (BIJ-S024 - C) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (2011) (BE01-JP090 - C) Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP100 - R) Duelist Legacy Volume.2 (DL2-003) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LB-03 - UR) Official Guide Starter Book (UScR) Starter Box: Official Release (UR) Starter Box: Theatrical Release (UR) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR100 - R) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-K003 - SR) |eds_sets = Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Rare) |gx1_sets = Fusions (Common) Pyrogen (Common) The Warriors (Common) |gx02_sets = First Fusion (Rare) |gx03_sets = Legend of the White Dragon (Rare) |wc6_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (Common) Warrior Collection A (Common) All Fusion Monsters (Common) All Fusion Monsters Alternate artwork (Common) All at Random (Common) All at Random Alternate artwork (Common) |wc07_sets = Legend of the White Dragon (Rare) FIRE Collection (Common) Warrior Collection 1 (Common) All Fusion Monsters (Rare) All at Random (Rare) |ygo_sets = Pack 4 |manga_d = 030, 031, 035, 036, 061 |anime_dm = 011, 012, 013, 016, 017, 018, 020, 021, 022, 031, 033, 037, 043, 044, 046, 053, 058, 104, 105, 111, 112, 113, 121, 128, 133, 148, 172, 173, 182, 218 |anime_cm = 004 |summon1 = 2 Fusion Materials |fusionmaterial1 = Dark Flare Knight |misc1 = Non-Effect Monster |archrelated1 = Dark Magician (series) |archrelated2 = Knight |roddc = 41 |tscdc = 41 |dordc = 39 |wc6dp = 500 |rodnumber = 015 |tscnumber = 015 |fmrnumber = 015 |dornumber = 151 |dm1number = 015 |database_id = 4021 }}